As third generation (3G) wireless communications technologies get rolled out to the general public, the issue has arisen as to how to provide comprehensive coverage at a minimal cost. Toward that end, instead of blanketing an area with 3G base stations, it has been proposed to use fewer base stations and then use femtocells to fill in gaps or holes in coverage. Femtocells are smaller, less expensive base stations that are very limited in maximum power and coverage area.
One such use of a femtocell is in the home, where the femtocell can provide cellular and broadband service to subscribers in the home. Typically, a user would buy the femtocell from a broadband system operator, and then bring it home and plug it in to a broadband connection. Upon being plugged in, the femtocell registers with the system operator and conveys its location to the system operator. For example, it is expected that a femtocell will include a Global Positioning Satellite (GPS) receiver and will use its GPS functionality to determine its location. The femtocell then sends its determined location to the system operator and, in response, the system operator instructs the femtocell as to the frequencies, transmit power levels, and PN offsets to use. In this manner, the operator is able to plan the operator's system and to minimize any interference that the femtocell will introduce to adjacent coverage areas.
However, the operator does not know the true coverage requirements for a home where such a femtocell may be installed. As a result, and by way of example, the operator may allocate insufficient power to provide acceptable coverage throughout the home or may allocate more power than is needed. Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus that permits a broadband system operator to determine a specific user's needs and to allocate resources to a femtocell in accordance with those needs.
One of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common and well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.